True Friends and True Hearts 1
by Awkward Annie
Summary: The first story in my TFTH (True friends and true hearts) chronicles. When Jaysi and her little sister Penny wander outdoors for the first time, new friends, new rivals, and new adventures await them. Rated for mild romance.
1. Chapter 1

OK, here's one I wrote with me as a hamster. Now at the beginning I may sound a little conceited, but I wanted you to get a taste of what the story was about. I will type as much as I can, and I only have 20 minutes. So on with the story!  
  
Jaysi Odessy  
  
Prologue:  
  
Her beautiful jade-green eyes focused on the ball. Nothing could distract her; not even the constant thump of Shannon's as she searched for her science notes. A flowing red ribbon  
  
tied the hamster's silky tan fur into a high ponytail. A pink ribbon with a beautiful hibiscus attached to it was careful tied to her neck. She was a sight to see, the early morning sunlight bouncing off her shimmering white face and belly fur. Penny watched her older sister, sighing as she touched her own sloppy tan ponytail, which she had hurriedly and carelessly done herself. She continued to gaze at her sister with growing admiration. Would she ever be as athletic and attractive as Jaysi? Only time would tell.  
  
Jaysi's Odessy #1- Meeting Dakota  
  
I finally sat down. Exhausted from my morning workouts, I went to take a sip of water. I stood up with determination. Today was the day that I was going to explore the world outdoors. My sister, Penny, shifted impatiently inside her own cage on the other side of the room.  
  
"C'mon, Jays, hurry up," she hissed. "We're gonna miss them!"  
  
"I'm coming," I replied, quickly lifting my cage door up Penny scampered over to me.  
  
"Ready?" I asked. She nodded eagerly.  
  
We jumped out the window and onto one of the willow's long, sloping branches. Penny and I laughed out loud as we slid down the vine-limbs. Once on the ground we headed over to my best friend Chihiro's house.  
  
We found the pretty black-and-white ham-ham fixing a pair of ribbons, which happened to be yellow today, into her well-groomed fur.  
  
"Hamha, Chichi!" I called. She looked up.  
  
"Like, hey Jaysi. What's up, Penny? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're exploring the neighborhood. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure," she nodded.  
  
As we headed down the sidewalk, Penny said, "I wanna see Peppy."  
  
"Do you know where his house is?" Chihiro inquired.  
  
"Well, not really," Penny admitted. I bit my lip. "I wanna se Peppy!" she insisted.  
  
I sighed. "Let's go ask her for directions," I said, motioning to a mahogany-colored hamster near the bushes. Chichi and Penny nodded their agreement.  
  
"Excuse me?" I approached her.  
  
She turned to face me, orange eyes amused. She was short, almost Penny's size, so I figured she was about Penny's age. But something about her made her seem wise beyond her years.  
  
"Excuse me, would you happen to know where to find a Peppy Henderson?"  
  
She eyed us suspiciously. "Maybe. What are your names?"  
  
"Oh, Flare, cut 'em some slack. They just want to know where to find their friend." The ham that appeared out of the bushes was considerably taller than Flare, with dancing blue eyes and a mischievous smile. Her spotted ears twitched. She grinned at us as she brushed a strand of long black hair out of her eyes. "So what brings you hams to this part of the neighborhood? I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"Like, hey, my name's Chihiro, and that's Jaysi and Penny. They're sisters."  
  
"We're just exploring," I informed her.  
  
The mahogany ham nodded. "I'm Flare and this is my friend Citrine."  
  
Suddenly Citrine's eyes lit up. "Hey! Y'know, we could use some help. Y'see, we've been trying to find a way into this heap of tires," she pointed to a pile of rubble, But when we did, the door was too high to reach."  
  
"Did ya try ham lift?" Penny asked.  
  
"Yep. Two hams just aren't enough. Especially since Flare is such a shorty," She added teasingly.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny!"  
  
"So will you help us?" Citrine asked, all seriousness again.  
  
"Yeah!" We chorused.  
  
"All right. You hams ready?" asked Flare. We nodded. "Okay, HAMLIFT!"  
  
Chihiro was base, then Citrine, me, and Flare. Penny was on top since she was lightest.  
  
"This will, like, totally mess up my ribbons," Chihiro complained.  
  
"Well, DO something, Pen!" Citrine urged.  
  
"U-uh, umm... Open...Sesame?"  
  
The doors swung open. We cheered. "Yay, you did it, Pen-WHOA!" We all fell in a heap at the base.  
  
"What are you doing at my hideout?" a guy hams voice demanded.  
  
"Thump-p!" I spun around and found myself staring strait into the face of a handsome spotted hamster. 


	2. Chapter 2

Important Note:  
  
All right peeps, there are a few things I forgot to add last time I updated. First off, I do not own the show Hamtaro, however, I DO own Jaysi and her friends (with two exceptions that I will cover later), meaning NO ONE can use them without my permission. This is copyright, peoples. OK, as for the two exceptions, Citrine owns, well, Citrine, and Amy owns Flare. Unless they say so, the same rules apply to them as mine. Oh yes, and tell me what you think. I am big on critique, as you may already know, so send in what you think. Any sort of criticism is greatly appreciated. Be nice though, this is my first Hamtaro fic. Enough talk, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I immediately blushed and backed up, muttering, "sorry."  
  
His frown faded and a warm smile replaced it. "Oopsie, didn't mean to scare ya," he apologized regretfully.  
  
I grinned. "That's OK, we didn't know this was your place."  
  
"It isn't." Another hamster appeared through the broken-down door. He was a light tan with a black band over his eyes and coal-black stripes on his back, paws, and ears. His gray eyes glinted mischievously. "It's ours. C'mon out, guys," he paused and added, "and gals."  
  
Four other hamsters appeared out of the pile of rubble that they called a clubhouse. To our amazement, one of them was Peppy.  
  
"Peppy!" Penny shrieked. She ran up to him, knocking him down in the process. He simply giggled. Flare watched curiously as they tumbled and played together. I just grinned knowingly. So did the spotted ham. For an instant, I thought a saw a trace of sadness in Flare's ruby eyes. But a second later, the wistful look was replaced by a small smile, and I immediately dismissed the idea of Flare being upset. I was probably just imagining it. I thought. She was too young for stress anyway.  
  
I turned my attention back to the new hamsters. I looked over each one carefully. The one on the striped ham's right was the spotted one. He had a courageous air about him, and seemed friendly from what I knew of him. On the striped ham's left was a gray and white ham carrying an artist's pencil. The initials engraved on it were PC. He was a good two centimeters taller than I was.  
  
I glanced at the ham on his right. She was cheerful and peppy from what I could see. The pink hibiscus on her ear underlined her exotic beauty. Her golden fur gleamed softly in the late autumn sunlight.  
  
A pale-colored hamster with dark, chocolate-brown ears peeked from around the golden hamster. His ears twitched nervously. When I first heard the jingling, I was confused. But when I examined him more carefully, I noticed a red tambourine hanging at his side.  
  
I came back to reality with a jolt. "Oh! Um, hamha, I'm Jaysi, and this is Chihiro, Flare, Citrine, and my sister Penny. We live a ways from here," I said.  
  
The striped ham introduced himself as Bandit. The rest said their names were Dakota (spotted ham), Picasso (artist), and Shelby (girl ham). "And I believe you all know Peppy. We helped him out when he was in a tight spot with his owner." We nodded. "OK, now that the intros are over, which one of you cuties wants to have lunch with me? You know ya wanna," he winked at us. We just sweatdropped while his friends fell down anime-style. Question marks appeared above the heads of Peppy, Penny, and Flare.  
  
Bandit sidled up to Chihiro. "Hey, beautiful. Your ribbons really suit your natural beauty," he flirted. Chihiro grinned at the compliment.  
  
"You're not too shabby yourself," she replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes. Great. Two flirts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all, folks! Oh yes and I want your opinion on something in particular. Couples. Who do you think would be kawaii together? I'm always open for suggestions. I know I haven't given much of a hint of what's to come, but I promise there will be more. REVIEWS! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every, I'm back! Just a little reminder that I LOVE reviews *hint hint* And now, chappie three:  
  
Bandit, having his confidence boosted, moved over to me. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when his friends sweatdropped and dragged him away from me.  
  
"Heke? What's with him?" I asked Dakota.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him, he has-er- issues," Dakota replied, frowning slightly.  
  
"Right." I paused. "Hey, Dakota, is something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head and blushed lightly. "Ahh-um-I mean uh NO! Nothings wrong!" He laughed nervously.  
  
I blinked. "Alright. If you say so." Without knowing my heated up. I shook my head. Why the heck am I blushing? I thought to myself. I wasn't given any for time to think, because already, Chihiro and Shelby were arguing.  
  
"I should be captain, I'm the best at Hamball*!" Chihiro said hotly.  
  
"No, I should. I have the most experience," Shelby protested.  
  
"Well I think-"  
  
"Quiet!" Flare hollered.  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Why doesn't Chihiro be captain for the blue team, and Shelby can be captain for the red team," I suggested.  
  
Good idea, Jays." Chihiro turned to Shelby. "Sorry I was such a brat. It was totally stupid to argue over something like that. Friends?" She stuck out her paw.  
  
Shelby glanced at it for a second and took it, smiling. "Friends."  
  
Chihiro was first to pick. "I pick. Picasso!" Shelby opened her mouth and closed it, apparently deciding against protesting. Her jaw was set in a stubborn line.  
  
"I pick. Jaysi!"  
  
"I pick Dakota!"  
  
"I pick Citrine!"  
  
"I pick Bandit!"  
  
"I pick Penny!"  
  
"I pick Cleffy!"  
  
"And I'll take Flare. Let the games begin!" Shelby yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The game was very fast, but my team managed to pull ahead at the end.  
  
Although we were completely used up, elated smiles were plastered to everyone's faces. Even Chihiro, whose ribbons had come loose and one hung uselessly at her side, looked joyful and content.  
  
I suddenly realized I was sitting back-to-back with Dakota. I gasped and turned over before I realized what I was doing. Dakota let out a yelp as he fell backward, his spine scraping against sharp piece of gravel. My paw flew to my mouth and I gasped again. 'What have you done this time, Jaysoko? Just hurt one of your new best friends? Hm?' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Well, that's all for today. And just to let you know, I WILL NOT be updating until I get some reviews. So send em' in!  
  
Ta-ta for now.  
  
~ Obsidian Dancer 


	4. Chapter 4

All right, everyone, thanx to Natsu Hamu, I will be updating. Thanx, Natsu Hamu! Anyhoo, I don't own Hamtaro, I do own Jaysi and her friends except 4 Citrine and Flare. Sheesh, that took awhile! Oh well, enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Eh, owchichi." Dakota moaned.  
  
My eyes widened. "Gasp-p! I'm so sorry Dakota! Are you all right, should I get the others? Or would you-"  
  
He gripped my hand, silencing me. "I'm alright, I think. Stop worrying, Jays." He smiled so warmly my cheeks turned a deep red. He blushed lightly, letting my hand go. He grimaced as he tried to get up. He wobbled, and I quickly stuck out my paw before he fell. He grasped it tightly, and I heaved him to his feet. I felt that familiar heat on my cheeks again. I then realized we were still holding hands, and let go quickly, looking away from his eyes. The moment was then broken when I cleared my throat, bringing us both back to reality.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, deeply concerned for him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to be one big bruise for the rest of my life," he joked, grinning.  
  
I grinned back; glad he was able to keep his sense of humor. I glanced around, surprised to find that we were alone.  
  
"The others must have gone back," he observed,  
  
"But why didn't they tell us?" I wondered aloud.  
  
Dakota shrugged, them winced, obviously in pain. I frowned, concerned once again.  
  
"It must be your back. Here, sit down and I'll find something to make crutches out of." And with that, I left him sitting in the grass. As I tied twigs together, I felt Dakota's admiring gaze on me. I turned away, blushing as I busied myself with the task. I walked back to him, testing my handiwork.  
  
"Wow," he remarked, obviously impressed. I ducked my head and blushed. "I've got Penny to thank," I replied modestly.  
  
He grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back.  
  
I insisted I walk him home so he didn't hurt himself. I was a little surprised to find he lived kiddy-corner from me. The house was painted a mild yellow and had Victorian trim around the edges, making it look old- fashioned.  
  
"Well, here's my stop. Oh, and Jaysi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
I just wanted to say thanks-" He pecked me softly on the cheek, causing my whole face to redden, "-for everything," ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right, folks, the end is near. I just wanted to thank all the people who have encouraged me and been there for me during the story. Once again, Reviews would make me the happiest writer there is! ^_^ Ciao!  
  
Obsidian Dancer 


	5. Chapter 5

To all my wonderful readers:  
  
Wow, My first fic is done. I want to thank my sister, Hamgirl, for supporting me, even though we are apart. I would also like to thank Citrine and Amy for all the help they have given me. And last but not least, all you reviewers that kept me on my feet when I'm feeling down. You guys are awesome. With no further delays, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
With that, Dakota busied himself with slowly inching up the narrow drainpipe. It was a long, slow process, but he somehow managed to get himself up to the window. He gave me a bright smile and disappeared into the cage.  
  
As I was turning, I felt the gazes of my friends, new and old. If my face could have gotten any redder, it did.  
  
"Oolala, did we come at a bad time, Juliet?" Bandit teased, grinning.  
  
"Hey sis, did that guy just... KISS you?" Penny asked, wide-eyed. Peppy and Flare had the exact same expression. I laughed despite the embarrassment of the situation.  
  
Chihiro grinned mischievously. "So? How was it?"  
  
Citrine and Shelby joined in. "Yeah, Jays. What was it like?"  
  
I tried to suppress a grin. "Hey, I don't kiss and tell!"  
  
"Must be nice..." Picasso commented wistfully.  
  
"Oh really?" Chihiro replied, gazing up at him.  
  
"NO! I mean.... Well... What I meant was... Aw, forget it." Picasso concluded with a sweatdrop.  
  
All of us laughed, long and hard. As I gripped my stomach, I gazed up at the darkening sky thoughtfully. This, I thought, is the start of a very long friendship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. Stay tuned for the next one. I'm working on it as we speak. For now, reviews would greatly appreciated. Tootles!  
  
Obsidian Dancer 


End file.
